Assassins Of Souls
by LucatielOfDusk
Summary: In this story you follow the life of Iden Solove an Transylvania assassin and his companion Arno Dorian in their search for a artifact which can connect his world with the other side and the worlds beyond and discover the truth behind the murders in his life of his beloved but his pursuit changes as darkness takes over, can Iden control the demons that lurk in the night.
1. Chapter I Fragments of Memories

_An Assassins creed fanfic with my own assassin **Iden**. Others include Arno and the assassin order. With romance/horror in the story._

_This is my twist of assassins creed with Abit of magic or darkness as to say within it, to explore the depths of the other worlds locked away/ out of reach but can be opened with an artifact hidden deep within Europe._

* * *

**Chapter I**  
**_Fragments of memories_**

"And do you so swear to live by the creed and to follow the order and their beliefs.."

"I swear." Idens voice echoed the sanctuary as he stepped forward to accept his part in the creed.

The elder man dressed in white and red robes handed Iden a hidden blade and armor.

"Then go and may the creed guide you." The man said then nodded his head.  
Iden nodded in return. As he turned to leave a burst of light blinded Idens eyes, he lifted his hand to try to block out the light. when the light fixed enough for him to see his surroundings, flames were engulfing his home, everything around him was burning.

"IDEN!, IDEN HELP ME!"

a burst of screams came from the door blocked off by burning wood. Iden quickly ran to the door and grabbed the burning wood with out thinking, he forced the burning wood aside as quickly as he could then flinched back realizing his skin melted and boiled from the leather gloves he wore now melting onto his hands.

"IDEN!" the screams of a woman from the other side of the door made him forget about his burns.

"HELENA !" He yelled as he banged on the door. Iden began to ram his shoulder into it in hopes it would budge then pushed against the door until flames burrowed from the other side.

"AHHH!" a blood curling scream pierced his ears.

"HELENA!" Iden screamed as he pounded the door with his fist. "Helena.." he breathed as he slid down the door, collapsing from the smoke and debris filling his lungs.

"No.." his voice trembled as tears formed at the edges of his eyes. He slammed his fist to the ground watching the flames grew ever closer to him.

"No."

Tears streamed down his face after he forced himself up, clutching his side with his burnt hand 'im wounded?..' he thought pulling back his hand and seeing the sight of blood trickle through his fingers.

Moving as quickly as he could, he forced his way to the main hall of the grand home almost close to the exit but before he could reach the doors an explosion of gunpowder happened behind him, knocking him to the ground and shattering windows. Iden curled in pain as blood trickled down his face and his leg stinging from a excruciating pain before he looked back to see glass portraying out of it.

"Dammit.. I'm not gonna make it.. " Iden mumbled as he rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows to see behind him.  
Turning back on his stomach he stretched out his arm and let out a painful gasp as he forced himself to crawl towards the door.

"Come on.." he breathed then squinted his eyes from the pain.

finally reaching the doors handle it sizzled as he placed his hand on it but he didn't care about the pain, the door clicked and opened exposing the night sky out side. Iden quickly made heist and threw himself outside falling as his leg gave out from the loss of blood and as the building gave way. Lifting his head from the ground he gripped the dirt in front of him into his burnt hand and gritting his teeth as tears seemingly streamed down his face once more.  
"Helena forgive me.." Idens voice faded as he lost consciousness.

The memory faltered as he opened his eyes from deep sleep. He rolled onto his back only to stare at the ceiling above him. His eyes were sore and his face was damp from the tears he must of shed while he slept, he thought before wiping his face with the back of his hand.

'Why did I dream of helena..' Iden thought as he rubbed his eyes. 'These dreams dont make sense..thats not how she died..' he let out a sigh then brushed back his dark hair. "It's nothing I guess." He whispered before turning to his side and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Iden sat alone at a table in the corner of the large room, slowly in-taking food as he stared off into space.

"Of all the tables in this room, you chose the one far off in the corner." A man jokingly cocked up as he turned the chair to take a seat.

Iden scuffed in amusement "Arno not now."

"What? I can't join a friend for breakfast in the mornings ?" Arno smirked as he stole a piece of bread from the basket on the table.  
Iden shook his head and smiled.

"Anyways old friend we have business to attend to. " he picked up a knife and applied butter to the piece of bread. "The master assassins have assigned us each with a specific mission or task however they put it, to be done by dusk this day." Arno stated after taking a bite from his bread.

"And you sir are with me on these missions." Arno swallowed and gulped down a tankard of wine.

Iden lifted a brow "is anyone else assigned with partners ?"

"No, just me and you."

Iden gulped down half his wine he set the tankard down then continued eating.  
"We'll be like oh what's the words, amigos ? Yeah, soaring the tops of buildings and climbing more shit." Arno waved his arms around and stole another piece of bread.

Iden laughed "Arno, my friend, your not like others."

Arno turned his head in a cocky position "I know." He stated then put his fists on his hips and laughed.

Quickly chowing down his piece of bread Arno jumped up and spun around to push in his chair.  
"Meet me by the old church after your down here." He lend close on top of the chair and turned quickly then continued to walk through the room.  
"Keep yourself out of trouble till I get there !" Iden jokingly yelled across the room.  
"No promises !" Arno waved his hand above him and exited the room.

Iden took out a small locket from his armor then slowly opened it. There inside the locket a picture of a woman with long dark curly hair, soft eyes and fair skin. Iden rubbed his finger across the picture and sighed softly before closing the locket then quickly got up and pushed his chair to the table and strided through the room to the front door and exited the large building.  
Upon leaving he lifted his hood up over his eyes, like the assassins we are we keep our identity secret.  
He thought after striding towards the large abandoned church on the far end of the town.

"Let's get this over with." Iden stated after taking a look at the missions details on the assassination letter.

"Bout time you got here !" A voice above echoed as a man jumped down and landed beside Iden.

"Arno you do know this is more the one target right ?" Iden lifted his brow.

"Well now I do." Arno shrugged.

Iden smirked "always the one who's short on information." He shook his head and laughed.

"Well I can't be bothered to read everything when I'm in a hurry." Arno stated.

"A hurry to see your lover." Iden nudged Arnos arm, Arno laughed in amusement.

"Let's go!" Arno jumped up the wall and continued climbing with Iden close behind. Jumping and swinging from scaffolding they reached the top of the old abandoned church, then took position in watching their targets from the distance.

"So Iden, anything interesting to talk about as we stalk our prey?" Arno glanced at Iden before leaning out the window.

"I dreamt of her again."

Arno quickly snapped his head back and carefully observed his friend.

"It was the night I lost her, everything happened so quick I didn't know what to do..its like replayed over and over again but its mixed up with different memories." Idens voice trailed off as he looked away.

Arno frowned he knows how much it pains him to be reminded of her.  
"Hey, its okay you've got me here and I don't plan of kicking the bucket anytime soon." Arno gripped Iden's shoulder and gave him a smile, Iden smiled in return.

"Now let's get this over with my fellow companion" Arno smirked at Iden before performing a leap of faith off the edge.  
Iden smiled slightly and preformed a leap of faith following close behind.

* * *

thats chappie one! hope you enjoyed and i know Arno may not act like that in the actual game but i thought id give him a bit more of a personality :D anyways review and tell me what you think so far !

**update! chapter one has been updated and fixed a few lines to make the story better! don't forget to fave and review!**


	2. Chapter II Darkness

**Chapter II**  
_**Darkness**_

Arno stepped out of the hay stack before Iden ascended down into it behind him. Iden jumped up brushing the hay from his black and red fur cape. The clacking of steel made Arno stiffen then pressing his finger to his lips indicating to stay silent. Iden sneaked up to the entrance only to see guards patrolling the mansions courtyard.

"We half to find another way." Iden suggested.

"How many guards are there ?" Arno lend over Idens shoulder only to be brushed off lightly.

"9 no 11." Iden peered close at the flower covered fences.

"We can take them !" Arno whispered loudly, readying his blade.

"No, We do this without being spotted." Iden waved his arm at Arno's sword indicating to sheath the blade.

"That's no fun." Arno pouted before putting away his blade.

"Don't be a las, it was stated to do this mission quietly and quick. Besides we'll be spotted before we would even reach the first guard."  
Iden glanced at Arno.

"Then let's hurry we don't have all day to stalk our prey like animals." Arno quickly ran over to the stack of hay half way to the mansion.

Sneaking and killing the guards off one by one Iden and Arno split up to hunt down the three targets, two of which are Templars and the other a treasure collector. Iden began his search on the third floor of the mansion stalking and sneaking around until all the guards were taken care of.

* * *

Entering a room filled with books and unusual trinkets. Iden looked to the ceiling then the covered windows. It was dark to dark for a room during the broad daylight. He slowly took out a dagger with a strange feeling something was watching him. Searching the large room from end to end he came upon a statue in the shape of a gargoyle.

"Something doesn't look right.." Iden studied the statues teeth with a small fascination one was bent forward to far as he looked around the room he grabbed the tooth and pushed it back.

A sound of dials of locks unlocking came from behind the statue then the statue it self descended into the ground, upon standing in the door way Iden felt the cold breeze against his face as he grabbed a torch from the corner of the doorway. 'What the hell am I doing ? I'm supposed to be hunting down a treasure collector not exploring dark tunnels.' Iden sighed before entering the dark space. The temperature must have dropped odd levels there was frost clinging to the stone walls and flooring. Iden nealed down on one knee and studied the remains of a skeleton leaning against the wall.

The skull was seemingly cut open but not by a blade. Iden trailed his fingers across the top of the skull 'something obviously killed him the three clean cuts completely rip through the skull.' Idens eyes dart to the left side of the room where a deep heavy breathing began to take place. The sound of flesh hitting stone echoed through the dark room.

"_Who are you to step foot into my home?_" A deep voice lingered across the darkness.

Iden stood firm on his feet and lifted the torch up to his face. "I am here tracking a man." Iden could see his breath in the light of the torch.

A deep chuckle came from the other side of the room. "_And you think what you seek lies in here?_"  
The voice was strong and spine chilling as it echoed through the darkness surrounding Iden.

The sound of fabric winding in the wind and moving quickly filled the room then silence as the noise stopped near Iden. He walked cautiously to the center of the darkness keeping his dagger close under his cloak, he moved the torch about in front of him then slowly turned around and back checking his surroundings as best he could with little light he had.

"This man I'm searching for.." Iden paused as he heard a deep growl from the corner of the darkness.

"A treasure collector.." Iden continued stepping forward slowly closely watching his surroundings as frost clinged to it.

A heavy breath of excitement echoed "_a treasure collector?_" Deep growling kept to the right side of the room.

"By the name Notierian the damned." Iden looked above then glanced behind his shoulder.

"_Ahhh..._" The creature breathed with amusement. "_It's been so long since I've heard that name._"

"Do you know of where he is?" Iden looked around the darkness. What was he thinking haggling with something he cannot see but from which he can hear might be a demon.

Deep laughter filled the room. "_Know where he is?.._" the creatures deep voice trailed off.

Iden stopped and stood still.

"_He's right here._" The cold breath hit the back of Idens neck, he quickly turned around to come face to face with a pale figure. Idens breathing was lighter and sudden. The creature was tall and pale, shrouded by a dark cloak with piercing red eyes. The face was aged as if an eternity had passed by it.

The man smiled exposing sharp teeth, stained red. "_I suppose your here to kill me?_" The man walked to the side and tilted his head slightly at Iden.

_"Do you not see the remains of skeletons filling this room around you..?_" The man's deep voice echoed throughout the room once more.

"_Many men have tried.. None have succeeded._" The man picked up a skull and dropped it, letting it shatter on the ground.

Iden stared into the man's figure as he paused in silence.

"_I can tell a lot about a man's character by the sound of their heartbeat.._" the man turned.

"_Some are as if I can dance to the beat.._" the man clapped his hands fiercely. "_but yours.._" he slowed his clapping. "_Is slow and steady.._" his gruff voice trailed off as he looked Iden in the eyes.

Without a blink the man lifted Iden from the ground letting his feet dangle as he squeezed his neck.  
"_I could kill you right now if I pleased._" he growled. The creature sniffed Iden then stretched its mouth, dislocating its jaw then licking Idens face. Iden flinched in disgust as the creature pulled back its tongue and closed its mouth. Savoring the taste of his blood from the cut on his cheek.

"_Tell me would you like eternal life?.._" the creature tilted its head.

"What do you take me for monster?" Iden spat. The creature growled then lifted Iden up to his face and tighten his grip. "_It would be in your best intentions to listen or ill cut you from your belly to your skull and feed you your insides._" He hissed.

The creature released Iden then turned to the fragments of the skull he dropped.  
Iden gripped his neck and looked at the man.

"What do you want from me?" Iden glanced at the torch on the ground then to the man as he picked up a piece of the skull.

"_To become part of the darkness as I have, To lift this curse from me so that I may finally leave this place._" The man bite his wrist. the sound of crunching flesh made Iden grit his teeth. The man filled up the skull with his blood and held the the skull in front of Iden.

"_Drink.._" the man tilted his head back.

"No. Never."

"_Or die._" The man fixed his eyes on Iden as he slowly took the bowl.

Iden paused and looked around for a way to escape but there was only darkness. Breathing in a deep breath, he downed the thick dark blood then coughed as he wiped his lip. "Now what?" Iden dropped the skull looking at the man who smiled slightly.

"_Now you die._" the creature turned away and walked into the darkness.

Idens body became numb as darkness blurred his vision he took a few steps towards the man before hitting the ground losing consciousness.


	3. Chapter III Sunlight

**Chapter III**

**Sunlight**

Idens eyes felt heavy as he opened them slowly, with darkness blocking his sight as he tried to see a blurred figure hovering above him. He could hear echoes in his mind of what sounded like shouting when he closed his eyes.

"IDEN!" Arno grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"IDEN CAN YOU HERE ME!?" Arno leaned his head against Idens chest, checking for a heartbeat.

"IDEN, DAMMIT!" Arno shook him once again then began to pump his chest hoping to get his heart going.

Arno took off his hood then sat back, tears began to fog his sight, He sniffed as he covered his face with one hand.

Iden felt himself twitch as he came to. his eyes snapped opened, he drawed in a deep breath and gripped his chest as he breathed rapidly startling Arno.

Arno jumped forward and helped Iden sit up then embraced him. "Dammit you fool, you almost had me.." Arno said with a shakey voice.

"Where are we?" Iden looked around at the stream of water beside them and the trees that rustled in the wind. "Damn you don't remember anything do you? I found you in the stream floating in it, you're wounded badly." Arno pointed to the large cut on Idens chest. Iden trailed his fingers across the cut and looked around to see if any of his weapons were still intact, Most of his armor was shredded and his weapons were gone.

"Come on, we half to go a storm is shortly upon us." Arno looked to the dark clouds as they slowly grew closer then helped Iden up to his feet. "There's a carriage waiting for us just pass the clearing." Arno said as he helped Iden walk, carrying half his weight.

"Damn my head.." Iden gripped the side of his head then began coughing.

"We're almost there friend, just hold on." Arno started to pick up his pace and shifted Idens weight more on him.

"Hey! Da'loren over here!" Arno waved his arm at the man leaning against the carriage.

"Oh I thought you weren't going to return master Arno, the storm is moving in, fast." The man said quickly as he helped Arno lift Iden into the small door of the carriage.

"No time we need a doctor now." Arno gestured for the man to drive.

"Aye." The man hopped in front of the carriage and wiped the line for the horses to go.

Iden fell over on his side onto the small cushioned seat, small beads of sweat covered his face.

"Hey,hey. Don't pass out on me now." Arno grabbed Idens chin gently to look him in the eyes. "You stay awake for me, okay." Iden nodded his head with what little strength he had. Upon arriving Arno quickly took Iden to the nearest doctor. Iden blacked out before reaching the medical room.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Arno looked to the doctor as he stitched up Idens wound.

"He should be, he's running a class A fever and only had mild infection in the wound. If he takes this medicine he should regain full health in no time." He clipped the stitch line after tieing it then handed Arno the bottle of medicine.

"Thank you." Arno nodded his head at the doctor as he left.

Later in the night Arno began to read the old books laying on the shelves, one by one as sleep began to inch up on him.

"Nnghh." Iden squinted his eyes before opening them.

Arno quickly put down the book and leaned forward.

"How do you feel?" Arno tilted his head.

"Like I've died." Iden stated before looking at Arno then laughing.

"No, I'm fine." Iden smirked.

"You were in pretty bad shape when I found you. I thought you had left the mansion after I had checked the whole top floor."

Arno looked to Iden.

"No. I don't recall ever leaving." Iden brushed back his long dark hair.

Arno tilted his head again "Did you ever find our target?"

A knocking on the door interrupted them. "Master Arno, I bring you and your guest breakfast." A woman said as she entered the room and set the trey of food on the table near the door then nodded her head as she retreated out the door. Arno quickly got up and grabbed two sweet rolls from the trey then handed one to Iden as he sat down.

"I did find him." Iden said calmly as he studied the sweet roll.

"Did you take care of him?" Arno asked then took a small bite of the savory treat.

"..he attacked me." Iden looked out the Window behind him. It was still dark but morning was shortly upon them.

"Arno, something happened to me in there." Iden lend his head back for a moment.

"I found this room hidden away like a secret passage and found nothing in there besides the remains of maybe hundreds of men rotting or just their skeletons." Arno's face twisted a bit at the thought of rotting flesh.

"Then I found this man..it was our target no doubt, but he wasn't..human." Iden looked to Arno who looked to him in a worried matter.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" Arno asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Damnit sake Arno, I'm certain I didn't hit my head." Iden sighed.

"I half to make sure, but what do you want me to tell the contractor?" Arno took another bite.

"Nothing or tell him the job is done."

"Iden I can't do that! He'll hunt us down like dogs!" Arno looked to Iden with wide eyes.

"Then hold off on reporting back."

Iden took a bite of the sweet roll but his expression shifted as the taste was nothing sweet but instead blain and flavorless. Iden swallowed the lump of food. "Nughh this doesn't taste anything like a sweet roll." Iden set it down on the coffee table beside him.

"Really?" Arno snatched it up and took a bite out of it. "It taste fine to me." Arno said with his mouth half way full.

Iden laughed. "Then you take it, I must not be feeling well enough to taste anything."

Arno shrugged and took another bite.

Iden leaned over to the side off the bed then swinged his legs off to the side of it and slowly got up.

"Hey! You shouldn't be up and walking yet, the doc said give it a few days." Arno rushed over to Iden.

Iden began to unbandage his chest and shoulder. "Iden you're not.." Arno paused as he was stunned to see there was no wound anymore. "Healed yet.." Arno poked his fingers to Idens chest and shoulder to see if it hurt or that maybe he was imaginings things.

"Arno, I'm fine." Iden smiled and grabbed Arnos hand before letting it fall back to his side.

Arno stood in silence for a few minutes trying to wrap his head around it. "What exactly happened to you up there?" Arno's voice was serious for a moment. Iden had never heard his voice shift into a tone such as that, it made his skin itch as if Arno was about to strike him down were he stood.

Iden snorted in amusement. "I told you friend, the man attacked me." 'Telling him now might get myself killed, there has to be another way to get him to understand.' Iden thought as he looked to Arno with his eyes opened half lidded. Arno gave him a heavy glance then turned away to sit back in his chair by the bed once again.

Iden sighed. He knew Arno was uncertain about his answer but perhaps he didn't as he seemed to not care about his surroundings for the next few hours.

* * *

The sun was rising, warm beams of lights peaked through the curtains onto the floor as the darkness faded from the sky. Iden laid asleep in bed with Arno by his bed side silently sleeping in a chair with his arms crossed in front of him and hood lowered on his face to keep the light out of his eyes. Iden rolled over on his back as he felt warmth brush against his forehead. He opened his eyes to a woman with dark locks tied back in a braid and fair skin, her eyes were soft and her lips were rosey red. Iden grabbed the woman's hand gently as she rubbed the side of his face. "Helena?" Idens voice was quiet. "Shh.." the woman pressed her finger to her lips then leaned down and kissed Idens forehead before disappearing. Iden sat up and observed the room before rubbing his face into his hand then looked up to the ceiling before getting up.

Arno woke up to a yell. Iden was on his knees as smoke came off of him and the sound of skin sizzling filled the room, Arno jumped up quickly and grabbed Idens shoulders pushing him to the side.

"Iden! What's wrong!?" Arno studied him for a moment his flesh was boiling and burning as if he was burning alive.

"The curtains!" Iden yelled. Arno quickly shut the curtains until the room was sealed off from the light outside.

He turned to Iden as he sat up. His skin was reanimating itself back to as it was, he plucked the hair from his face moving it to behind his ear as he opened his mouth revealing sharp fangs, glistening white as the light reflected from his teeth.

"What..are you?" Arno stepped back and pulled out a dagger.

"Arno,.." Iden got up holding his hands in front of him to show Arno he wasn't going to harm him.

"You remember asking me about what happened to that man.." Iden stepped forward. "And I said he didn't look human.." he took another step. "He offered me a choice." He stopped as Arno held the blade in front of him.

"What was the choice?" Arno sharpened his eyes.

"What I have become or death."

Iden stood still as Arno studied him. His eyes were the color of blood and his skin was paler than before. "Arno, I had no choice." Iden let his arms fall to his sides as he turned to sit on the bed. Arno looked to Iden then the curtains and sighed as he put his dagger away.

Arno sat beside Iden in his chair. "Are you like a demon or something?" He asked calmly.

"I.." he sighed then continued. "I'm not sure exactly as to what I am yet." He look to Arno as his face twisted.

"For all I know you could sprout wings and take off in the night sky." Arno had a serious look as he moved his hand slowly in front of Idens face. Iden smirked then laughed as he embraced Arno before picking up a roll of bread from the trey of food by the door.

"Then shall we go in the 'morrow to the land of books when dusk hits?" Arno waved his arm while his face was etched in a sheepish smile.

Iden smirked. "to the library I presume you're asking?"

Arno rolled his eyes. "Well of course, where else would you get information about anything or everything other worldly?"

Iden shook his head and smiled once again. "We leave by dusk."

* * *

_**Review and tell me what your think so far! it helps get more chapters going! XD**_


	4. Chapter IV Night and Day

**Chapter IV**  
_**Night and day**_

"It's so dark out here!" Arno shouted across the street as he watched Iden from the distance and flailed his arms in the arm.  
"Shh! Do you want the town to know your wandering the streets!? Keep your voice down!" Iden whispered loudly as he grabbed Arno's shoulder pulling him for word with him to the carriage.  
"How far is the library from here?" Arno asked before plopping down in the seat.  
Iden waved for the carriage driver to set off then shut the door of the carriage.  
"Four hours." Iden sighed.  
"What will you do if we don't make it back before day breaks?" Arno raised a eyebrow.  
"Perhaps just camp out in a cave til nightfall." Idens eyes glanced to the window as he saw lanterns move down the alley way before passing them by.

After 3 hours had passed the carriage came to a stop near a bridge entering into a small town, the scenery was dark and dreary as if the town itself was abandon as for there was no light in sight through the whole town. "Master Arno! I feel we should turn around and find another way!" the carriage driver shouted through the small window behind Idens head.  
"What is it?" Arno leaned close to the window trying to peek through to see further outside while practically sitting on Iden.

"Arno..some space if you kindly." Iden breathed into Arno's shoulder.  
"Oh, sorry friend." Arno shifted over.

"Master Arno I ask for the sake of the trouble, I fear this place does not settle well with our company." the drivers eyes seemingly filled with worry as he turned to Arno with a serious look.

"Iden..maybe we should turn around." Arno looked to Iden.  
"We won't make it before day break if we do." Iden stated blandly before glancing out the window to a shadow that passed by.

"Well I guess we.."

"SHH!" Iden quickly put a hand over Arno's mouth as he heard silent whispers brush by the small window. The whispers got louder the more still they sat, Iden could feel Arno tense as a shadow lingered in the window and his eyes widen. Arno began to slowly point at the window as Iden let go of his mouth then looked over his shoulder at the blurry figure before it moved to the other side of the carriage startling the horses.  
"Iden.." Arno whispered beside Iden as he crouched further down to the bottom of the carriage. "Iden we need to get away from this place.." Arno felt the cold chill brush against his face before he completely stopped moving.

"FORGIVE ME MASTER!" the carriage driver jumped off and ran back towards the way they came.  
"Fool!" Iden whispered loudly as he heard unusual screams tear through the silence.  
The man ran as fast as he could, tripping every other step he started to breath heavier as he glanced behind his shoulder only to see a black creature running towards him. The eyes were yellow and glowed like the moon at its highest peak, its face was that of a woman's but twisted as if it had torn the flesh from its place. The man screamed as it grew closer to him before finally lunging towards the man and biting into his neck, ripping the flesh from it and letting the blood squirt out as he gurgled and choked.  
Iden opened the door to see where it had gone only to see it was a few meters away gouching and tearing the man's limbs off as it fed on his corpse.  
Idens stepped out and gestured for Arno to stay inside.  
"Iden it could kill you!" Arno grabbed Idens arm but let go after Iden gestured to the horses.

Iden quickly jumped in front of the carriage and took hold of the horses. 'This is death either way.' he thought before wiping the line and taking off towards the ghostly town. The creature looked up and growled before running after the carriage in pursuit for its next meal. Iden wiped the line again after he glanced behind them at the creature gaining closer to the back of the carriage. A loud screech pierced their ears as the creature jumped onto the back and clawed its way up on top of the carriage then driving its claws into the top and ripping through.

"BY THE HELLS GATE! IDEN!" Arno yelled after ducking down to avoid a claw to the face. "Dammit!" Iden grabbed hold of the line tightly then tied it to the front.  
He jumped up to see the creature face to face as it stuck its arm through the hole it made trying to grab Arno.  
"Hey you bitch over here!" Iden yelled then took out a dagger.  
The creature screamed and pulled its arm out and jumped towards Iden. He lunged his dagger into the creature and twisted it making the creature hiss then pushed him back knocking him off balance onto one of the horses. He clinged onto dear life as he dangled off the side of the horse, "Not today." he pulled himself up and stood on the horse.  
The creature turned its back towards Iden returning its attention to Arno.  
Iden jumped forward onto the next horse but wobbled as he tried to catch his balance on the moving horses.  
Arno stabbed the creatures hand before it grabbed him causing it to jump back and tear a bigger hole into the roof of the carriage.

"IDEN IM NOT SURE ON YOUR INTENTIONS BUT I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT IN ONE PIECE TO THE LIBRARY!" Arno shouted as he moved to the very bottom of the carriage.

Iden jumped again landing onto the front of the carriage and lifting himself up to where the creature had its back turned. "Hey ugly!" Iden yelled.  
The creature turned around fiercely and hissed then jumped towards Iden.  
Iden mustered all the strength he had up then smashed his fist into the creature's hideous face as it jumped towards him causing it to fly off the carriage and hit the ground behind them.

Iden stood in amazement at what just happened and watched as the creature seamlessly died in the distance.  
"Whoa.." Arno peeked his head out the large hole on top of the carriage and stared at the creature before it disintegrated into ashes.  
Arno turned to Iden and watched him for a moment as he admired his long dark hair flowing through the wind. "Never will i get into a drunken brawl with you again." Arno smirked.  
Iden laughed before jumping back down to the seat in front to take hold of the horses again.

* * *

Iden sighed in relief as the entrance to the library came into sight then brushed back his hair from his face before reaching the golden doors.

He jumped off onto the ground then opened the door for Arno. Iden raised an eyebrow as he waited a few moments for Arno to pop out, he leaned into the door way only to see he was fast asleep on the floor. Iden smirked then shut the door. 'Were safe here.' he thought before knocking on the large doors then pushing them open.

"Hello?" Idens voice echoed through the building an endless piles of books.

"Who's there?" a grungy voice came from behind Iden as a older man came into sight.

"What do you want..?" the old man studied Iden with his one good eye and stood still.

"I've come here seeking knowledge elder." Iden turned to completely face him.

"Leave." the old man turned around and began walking away.

"Wait..I'm in need of your help elder." Iden spoke with a sweetened tone and held out his hand for him to stay.

"What is it you want from here?" the old man turned around and looked Iden in the eyes with his one good one.

"I am in need of knowledge of beings of the night anything you have on anything like that." Iden looked up to the old man.

"Why in hells would you want to read about the beings of the night? Their nothing but tales of old." the old man stated.

"I believe some are not." Iden appeared in front of the old man startling him as he tried to light his pipe.

The old man studied Idens eyes for a moment before puffing out a breath of smoke. "Follow me then." He gestured to Iden. Following him to a darkened part of the library that seemed to have not been touched in centuries the old man pushed over a small stack of books then settled as he found what he was looking for. "Here you go." the man plopped down the heavy book on the wooden table beside Iden. "Dark creatures of myth and anything more you are looking for." the man sat down in the chair and breathed his pipe.

Iden opened the book and scanned through it for hours until finally coming across one particular creature that looked almost exactly like the treasure collector.

"Dracul." Iden ran his finger across the page as he read out loud.

"Bringer of death, he lives in the night only to feed on blood." Iden slowly looked up to see Arno had finally awoken and joined him. "Well keep reading." Arno stepped closer to Iden.

"His gaze stares into souls as he watches his prey before bringing them their salvation. This creature cannot survive in sunlight very long as his skin starts to melt away like ash, it takes shape of many forms and can disappear into the night it has the strength of a hundred men.." Iden looked up to Arno then brushed back his dark locks from his face.

"That explains why you started to smoke in the sunlight." Arno jokingly stated.

Iden shook his head. "That also means I'm a threat to anyone now if the feeding off blood is true." Iden looked to Arno who frowned at the thought.

"Arno if I do become what this book has explained..do me a favor and cut my damn head off." Iden shut the book and began walking towards the door.

"Is that all you wish to know?" the old man's voice echoed across the room.

"There's nothing else I'm searching for thank you for your kindness old man."

Iden stood still.

"If you believe every detail out of a book written centuries ago then you are in no better knowledge than when you first walked in." the old man puffed another breath of smoke.

"You are no doubt no longer human but you have the ability to use a power that was bestowed upon you for a greater good." the old man got up and walked towards Iden.

"Unless you wish to be the bringer of death then use your powers to how you will." he gripped Idens shoulder before turning to scrolls piled onto another table.

Iden looked to the man as what he said made sense. "Thank you." he smiled slightly before leaving. "Hey what up!" Arno bounced out the door after Iden. The old man smirked exposing jagged teeth. "They will return." he stated as he opened his other eye.

"Where are we going now?" Arno breathed as he caught up with Iden.

"To the contractor." Iden jumped up onto the seat of the carriage.

"But we haven't killed all of our targets nor have we reported back to the others." Arno sat down beside Iden.

"He has a reason for wanting to assassinate the man who turned me into this." Iden stated.

"Then set off for France, bringer of death." Arno pointed to the sky and smirked.

Iden looked to Arno. "I will push you off this carriage."

He stared at Arno for a moment, Arno laughed as Iden smiled.

_Daybreak was shortly upon them._

* * *

**_Chapter 4! it was more of a longer and if not boring chapter but its to lead up to what chapter 5 is about! stay tuned! review and fave also!_**


	5. Chapter V What i've Become

**Chapter V**

_**What I've become**_

The carriage came to a stop as Iden stepped down quickly striding towards the door then angrily flinging it open to a crowd of people surrounding the main room.

Only a few acknowledge the fact Iden stood there observing the faces of those he knew.

"Ahh Iden you finally crawled back to us, where have you and your friend Arno been? You're a few days late in reporting back." a tall slender man stood in the corner as he addressed Idens gaze.

Iden walked over to the man with a look of grim etched on his face. "Where is the bastard who assigned us to that contract?" Iden spat.

The man narrowed his eyes at Idens tone. "He should be in the back."

Iden spun around and quickly made his way to the back room but stop as the man cleared his throat.

"Iden, it would be in best interest to watch your tongue." the man tilted his head up as if he stood higher in position than him.

Iden glares over his shoulder then continued to his business.

Arno walked in slowly, peeking his head through the door then trying to blend in to the crowd to go unnoticed.

"Arno Dorian." the man announced and everyone stood still.

"So glad you could join us." he smiled grimly.

"Uh oh I'm just..passing through." Arno stood up and scratched his head.

"Come take a seat." the man gestured to the chair beside him.

Arno hesitated before walking up and taking a seat, he felt something was off. There was no reason to have all these guests or this many assassin's in one place..he thought to himself as he nervously picked up a tankard of wine.

* * *

Iden looked to the paintings on the walls of the passed assassin's there stood one of Altair then of Ezio Auditory and many more as he made his way to the end of the hall. He stood still in front of the door as if having second thoughts, he shook his head and swung open the door.

A man dressed in dark formal wear stood near the window as if expecting Iden before he even arrived, he turned and smiled slightly at the anger expressed on Idens face then spoke. "Nice to finally meet you Iden solove."

"Spare me the friendly greets." Iden walked up to the wooden desk the man now stood behind.

The man's face was one Iden would never forget, a scar that ran down from his brow to his chin visibly stood out against his pale complexion and eyes that were two different colors, one pale and one dark.

"I take it you did not complete my contract." he tapped his fingers against a walking stick in his hand.

He stared at Iden for a moment then turned his back to him.

"You know you cannot go until that contract is completed, that's an oath you took and a deal you made." he paused.

"Unless you're too weak to finish it yourself, as I've heard you were wounded badly during your mission."

He glanced over his shoulder then back out the window.

Iden stood in silence as he watched the man in front of him become impatient for his response.

"Do you not have an answer for why you did not finish your mission?" he turned and glared at Iden.

"Perhaps your friend does." the man clapped his hands twice then large men burst through the door throwing Arno to his knees in front of Iden.

"Iden I swear I didn't know coming back would.." "Silence fool!" the man hit Arno across his face with his cane leaving a trail of blood across his face.

Iden tightened his fists as he tried to keep himself from tearing the man's arms from his fragile body.

"Now tell me what it is you found at that mansion and why it is you did not complete your task." the man's voice was stern as he paced in front of Arno.

"...nothing there was nothing just old books and statues." Arno kept his gaze on the ground.

"You're lying, why is one target still alive?"

Arno hesitated.

The man became impatient again and lifted up his cane ready to strike Arno before Iden appeared behind him and grabbed the cane.

"Wha..let go you insignificant bastard." the man spat at Iden.

"With pleasure." Iden flung the man across the room into the wall cracking a few of his ribs.

Arno smiled at Iden reassuring he was okay then turned his attention back to the man as he slowly pick himself up.

"You son of a bitch. I will teach you to respect those higher than you!" the man growled then unsheathed a sword from his cane.

Iden took off his hood exposing his blood colored eyes.

The man ran towards Iden swinging his sword to cut Idens side, he blocked it then spun around and cut the man's arm with his hidden blade. The man quickly turned around and stabbed Idens arm to the desk and smiled wickedly at his pain. Idens face fixed into tight lines as he pushed the man back and pulled the blade from his arm letting the blood sling across the desk, he then vanished into thin air as he walked towards the man.

The man clutched his arm as blood trickled down it, he scanned the room for Iden and backed up against the wall. "Coward.." he spat as he picked up his sword and began walking towards Arno.

Without a blink Iden appeared in front of him with fangs exposed then grabbing his neck before tossing him through the wall into the next room, the man coughed and crawled to his knees as he tried to stand on his feet. Iden teleported in front of him and clutched his neck lifting him up to glare into his eyes.

"_Do you know what I am!?_" Idens voice was gruff and tense as anger filled his eyes.

The man choked and gasped before laughing. "No..but do you know what happens if you kill me..?" he laughed.

"You would be hunted down and killed for betraying your order.." the man spat blood on Idens cheek.

"There would be one less bastard in the world like you." Iden brought him close to his face then bit into his neck draining the blood from his veins as the man screamed and gurgled before becoming lifeless.

Iden dropped him then felt this pulsing throughout his body as he licked the blood from his lip as if this intense hunger was satisfied after draining the life from the man in front of him.

Iden returned his attention to his surroundings then turned to Arno only to see several assassin's surround him.

"I warned you Iden." the tall man from before stepped forward.

"Now you have no choice but to surrender." he gestured to Arno as he had a blade pressed against his neck.

"Your no longer a follower of the creed as you have murder one of your own in heist for answers to things that do not exist." he stepped towards Iden.

"You're blinded by your lack of knowledge. You think this world is the same as it was? Do you believe those stories you tell your children at night are only tales?"

Iden spat at the man.

"And do you believe your wife died of natural cause!?" the man raised his voice as his expression became stern.

Idens body stood paralyzed.

"She cried for you no doubt Iden,.." he smiled grimly. "But her hope faltered as she died slowly by my blade." the man walked behind Iden. "You should have seen the look on her pretty face as I ripped the flesh from her bones..oh she cried Iden..she cried for you." his silky voice echoed in Idens head. Iden turned around and quickly smashed his fist into the man's nose causing blood to spurt out. He turned back to Arno and ran towards him then knocked out the assassin's around him in a few swift blows.

"Come on!" Iden yelled as he opened the large double windows.

Arno stood still for a moment trying to figure out what happen to his friend, he was suddenly in fear of him as he had watched him drain the life from the other man before.

"Arno!" Iden outstretched his arm towards him.

"no.." Arno whispered as he shook his head and backed away.

Arno was in fact afraid of Iden as he looked into his face seeing blood still left over from when he killed that man, he wasn't sure which was safer for him to go or to stay.

"Arno.." Iden let his hand fall back to his side he felt his heart ache as he watched his only friend back away in fear before turning away and jumping out the window.

Iden landed into a haystack then quickly jumped out of it and continued to escape from the others before daylight began glistening over the horizon.

Iden looked around at the abandon buildings surrounding the streets then climbed up into the highest window and hid into the shadows as daylight breaks.

His thoughts were clouded by the memories of his wife, his heart ached as he thought of Arno before leaving him to practically die. Iden ripped the silver assassin's emblem from his armor as it shined and blocked his vision. Silver seems to blur his sight he thought as a sizzling sound came from his hand before tossing it out the window to the streets below. His hand had burnt in the center of the shape of the emblem he held, he trailed his fingers against the skin as it healed back to as it was.

Days passed before Iden finally stepped out into the street, he was no longer with the creed nor did he care as he saddled a horse and left the city, he would return one day to have his revenge.

_For Death is only the beginning._

* * *

**Chapter 5!, Stay tuned for death is only the beginning!**


	6. Chapter VI Madness of The Mind

**Chapter VI**

**Madness Of The Mind**

He could no longer grasp reality his mind clouded and carried on in haunting him of passed memories, he felt life itself was slipping away from his fingertips as he fell to the ground weak and hungry. It's been a year since he's been to the city the only thoughts there are death and a lost friend. Iden lost his horse to starvation as he found himself to travel well passed any civilization weeks before, his stomach twisted and growled as hunger began to set in 'but from what?' he thought. As if draining the life would be any easier then when he did back in France, he looked up to see a small cottage in the distance.

Slowly rising up to his feet he set foot for the run down building.

Reaching the door he knocked twice and waited, he could hear muffled sounds from behind the door before finally opening. A woman stood with one hand behind her back and the other on the door as studied Iden before speaking.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Her face was fair and her hair was long and dark, she was beautiful for a stranger to live this far from anything.

"My name is Iden, I've come in the need of food and maybe a place to stay.." Iden glanced behind the woman at the dead carcasses laying across a table.

"Where do you come from?" she asked as she took her hand off the door.

"France." Iden plainly stated.

She studied him for a moment. "You're a long way from France, does anyone know you're out here?"

Iden listened close to the tone of her voice as he had the slightest thought she may be something other than a regular woman.

"No." he said with a sweetened tone.

"Then come in." she turned around and walked inside. "Ignore the things on the table I just got back from hunting." she waved her arm before walking into another room.

Iden stood in the center of the home and observed the hooks and multiple sets of cutting knives that hung on the wall as the woman returned to the room. "I'll have dinner done soon, I'm used to only cooking for myself so it may be awhile." she stated as she cleaned a spoon with her apron. Iden nodded his head. "You can stay in that room over there." she pointed at the far side of the home.

"Thank you." Iden smiled slightly then walked into the other room.

The smell of death seemed to linger in the air as Iden took a deep breath before taking off his armor. He laid down in the rugged bed and stared at the ceiling as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

He woke to the sound of the woman screaming, Iden jumped up and grabbed his blade slowly then cautiously stepping out of his room. There the woman back into the wall as a man with a dagger grew closer to her.

He moved closer and whispered some chant before grabbing her hair and pulling her close.

She grunted and hit the man as he pulled her up to his face only for him to smile menacingly before throwing her to a table, "such a pretty face.." he whispered as he trailed his knife down the side of her face. "It'll be great for my collection.." he put pressure against the knife.

Iden slowly sneaked up behind the man then paused before upper cutting into the middle of the man's back. He screamed and turned around dropping the woman. "Who the hell are you!" the man spat before swinging his knife at Iden.

Iden stepped back then thrust his blade into the man's chest, the man grabbed his shoulder trying to pull free before Iden twisted his blade causing blood to pour out down his blade and dribble on the ground. He coughed and gasped before dying. Iden removed his blade and let the man fall onto his back, his eyes were still open as the color faded from them.

Idens face was emotionless as he studied the corpse then looked over to the woman before she wiped the blood from her cut. "You..t-thank you." she shuddered a bit before picking herself up.

"You can dispose of him outside for the crows to eat." she said calmly.

"After that dinner is ready." she smiled slightly at Iden as if shes killed and disposed of bodies before.

Iden nodded then grabbed the corpse by its collar and dragged it outside, he shut the door behind him then continued walking further dragging the body beside him. He came to a stop as he looked up to a tree surrounded by old pieces of iron from a decayed carriage that leaned against it.

Iden dropped the body and grabbed the longest piece then ripped it from the old rusted hinges of the carriage.

He turned back to the corpse and stood as he watched the horizon begin to change into a golden beam of light, it reminded him of the first years he became a part of the creed, the first time he ever saw the horizon from the tallest building in France before leaping off into the great water below. His expression angered as the memories of those who guided him had betrayed him long before he knew what had actually happened.

Iden fiercely stabbed the metal beam into the corpse then lifted it up impaling it into the ground. His heart beated frantically as he stepped back to observe the scene, the power to kill his enemies felt unimaginable as he smiled wickedly into the moon before it disappeared behind the dark clouds.

"I will have my revenge." he stated before turning back heading to the small cottage.

* * *

After eating dinner Iden felt more sustained but not satisfied as his quench could not be met by any tankard of wine or water, he threw the cup across his room in anger then backed away to plop down on his bed. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed in annoyance.

The woman peeked her head through the door before stepping in. "Is everything alright? I heard a noise." she asked with concerned eyes.

"Everything's fine." Iden put on a fake smile.

She studied him for a moment before kneeling in front of him.

"I know when a man is troubled when he forces himself to smile." she said calmly as she grabbed his hand.

Iden retreated his hand from hers and sat up. "You wouldn't believe the things I say nor would you stay here with me." Iden whispered with his eyes fixed into a soft gaze as he looked into the woman's face.

She thought for a moment. "I'm sure whatever it is wouldn't change what I've seen you do so far." she stated before getting up and taking a seat beside Iden.

The daylight passed as Iden poured out his life to the strange woman who decided to take him in, he protected her and helped her in her needs. He let her stay close as if she filled a void in his chest from long ago.._he almost felt complete_.

_Two years passed_ since that day and ever closer did Iden grow to this woman. Her name was Amelia she was a strong woman no doubt but she was one of which accepted Iden for what he was as none other did. He was careful and almost loving to her as he began to forget about his revenge on the creed and began focusing on the emotions kept away from him since Helena's death.

Amelia let her dress fall to the ground as she changed into more comfortable wear, she felt a hand snake up her waist then pull her close. "Iden." she smiled.

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Why not come to bed with me tonight." Amelia smiled and turned around. "As you wish." she kissed his soft lips and pulled away.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and followed Iden into his room it was dark outside the window, the moon was full and at its peek she thought before falling onto the bed.

Iden connected his lips with hers as he untied his shirt then let it fall to the ground before moving his attention to her cheek and neck. She breathed heavier as Iden kissed her soft skin, he felt himself letting go as fangs began to grow the more he felt her heart beat faster. She pulled him closer and kept her hands wrapped in his dark hair. Iden opened his mouth without thinking as he kissed her soft neck, before his fangs bit through her flesh he snapped opened his eyes and forced her away. "No!" his voice was deep and tense as he breathed heavy.

"What? What is it?" Amelia looked to Iden with a confused expression.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Iden got up and quickly left.

He walked along the trail as he tried to clear his head. "I can't stop.." he sighed before sitting down on a large stump. Whispers filled his mind as if there were beings surrounding him, the whispers got louder before he clutched his head as he gritted his teeth trying to block out the voices. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" he screamed into the night, within an instance the voices silenced. He rubbed his hand into his face and looked up into the night sky before getting up to return to Amelia.

"Are you okay?" she watched him as he laid back on his bed.

He looked to her before kissing her forehead. She laid her head on his chest as the night went on until finally Iden fell asleep.

A week passed as winter crept up sending the cold dry air into motion, Iden had set out to find fire wood to keep the small cottage warm. He chopped down a few trees with an old axe then packed the wood onto a wagon behind him, Iden stopped chopping up the trees as he heard footsteps come closer. He turned only to see an assassin cloaked in white stood still as he had his hidden blade drawn. Idens gaze angered before he teleport in front of the assassin and picked them up by their neck. "Where the hell did you come from?" he spat.

The assassin laughed before answering. "France..don't you remember? You're a wanted man Iden Solove." he smirked before stabbed Iden through the wrist and kicking himself free.

Iden grunted then turned to watch the assassin climbed up onto a large branch. "You forget so many things Iden! Did you think you could escape from us? We have connections everywhere Solove!"

Iden gritted his teeth as wiped the blood from his wrist.

"As for that fair lady of yours.." he shook his finger and made a ticking sound. "Her life is ours." he smiled and leaned across the branch.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Idens face fixed in tight lines.

The assassin jumped off the branch as he tried to air assassinate Iden but failed as Iden grabbed his arm and twisted it pulling the assassin to the ground. "Today you die Iden Solove!" the assassin yelled as he spun himself around and stabbed Iden in his stomach then ripping his blade from his flesh. Droplets of blood dripped onto the Icey white snow as Iden kneeled to the ground in pain.

"Bringer of death.." the assassin scuffed wiping his blade before pulling Idens head back.

"Your nothing but a weak man." he smiled.

"Is this what Helena died for? A pathetic and weak man like yourself.." he tightened his grip on Idens hair.

"She's better off dead in the ground than in your arms." He whispered in Idens ear.

Iden opened his eyes, he growled before grabbing the assassin's hood and throwing him down in front of him, Iden glared into his eyes before picking himself up and turning away from the assassin.

"YOUR WEAK IDEN! YOUR NOTHING OTHER THAN A LOST SOUL!"

The assassin yelled as he stood to his feet watching Iden walk away.

"Your wife Helena was quite the beggar as I watched her get plucked clean of her flesh! she screamed your name Iden..! and you weren't there to protect her." the assassins silky tone echoed through the trees.

Iden stopped and stood still.

He laughed. "What does that get under your skin Iden?" the assassin smirked.

Iden turned around and disappeared then reappeared in front of the assassin slamming him into a tree. "Is that all you've got..?" he laughed as he clutched his side.

Iden turned away to the piles of chopped wood.

"You're a weak bastard.." he spat.

He picked up the rusted axe and looked to the assassin as he walked slowly to him.

The assassin laughed as Iden stood in front of him.

"Your to late.. I've done my job..Your lady friend is probably dying as we speak.

Iden looked down at the assassin before striking him in the head with the axe cutting it in two before the assassin could spit out anymore. he dropped the axe as he finally snapped to then quickly ran through the trees towards his home, as he ran his being turned into bats and vanished into the darkness only to reappear near the cottage. Iden stood and looked around at what he just turned into, amazed but only for a split second as he turned and saw a woman's hand stick out behind the table through the broken door.

"no.." Iden ran inside and in his horror the hand from behind the table was Amelia's as he found her..

Dead.

Idens eyes clouded with tears before he dropped to his knees sobbing as he grabbed her cold hand. Her beautiful face had blood spluttered across it as for her throat was slit, her clothes were drenched in blood from the puddle that gathered underneath her. Iden sobbed and held her head to his neck as he rocked himself slowly in his hour of grieve.

* * *

He stood in front of the stacked hay and small amounts of snow that surrounded the body in the middle. He placed a red rose under her hands before lighting a torch. Iden stared at Amelia's face once more before placing the torch on the hay and watched as the flames engulfed her corpse as it started to burn. He turned away and grabbed the white horse that belonged to the assassin he killed then saddled it as he left his new life behind him. To hold someone close to his heart meant certain death for them as he thought about Amelia's warm touch on his face. If the assassin's wanted him dead so badly they would need to send an army for now there is no stopping him as he had nothing else to lose, he thought.

'_If I return.. I'm coming for blood._' Iden grimly smiled as madness began to take hold.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6! all chapters get updated from time to time to fix or better the dialog as for reviews help develop the story better! stay tuned for this story has just begun! reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter VII Til Death Do We Part

**This is Idens back story taking place before Helena's death to give more understanding to why Iden is sensitive about her and why it seems to trigger flash backs of his past.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

_**Til Death Do We Part**_

"Pardon me." Iden backed away after bumping into a woman knocking her drink out of her hand and onto her crimson dress.

"I-I'm so sorry.. Do you need help?" he looked her in the face.

She smiled at his concerned tone. "No, no it's quiet alright." she picked up her glass.

"Excuse me if you will." she bowed slightly before walking over to the far side of the ballroom to take a seat.

Iden felt a hand snake up and around his shoulder as Arno leaned against him. "There's your chance my friend." Arno gestured to the woman.

"Arno, I don't think.." Arno pressed his finger against Idens lip. "Shh..You've been standing in the same spot for almost an hour, this is a party not a stand around and stare gathering. Now why don't you make yourself happy and talk to the poor girl." he pushed Iden forward and winked as Iden looked back over his shoulder.

Iden nervously walked up to the woman and sat down beside her. It took him a few moments to muster his thoughts as he forgot how to speak normally.

"Shy are we?" the woman smiled at Idens red face.

"Oh, no no i.." he started kicking himself on the inside why can't I talk I've never seen her before she must be new.. He thought nervously as he tried speaking again.

"I apologize for your dress." he felt his chest tightened.

"Oh, this it's nothing just a wash and it should be good as new." she parted her lips into a sheepish smile before laughing.

Iden looked to her with a confused expression.

"You're not one for talking are you?" she continued to smile.

Iden looked to her then to Arno as he looked like a stalker glaring at Iden from the distance with this hideous smirk etched on his face.

"How about a dance?" she got up as the music began playing louder and reached out to Iden to grab his hand. He looked to her and smiled before getting up and walking with her to the center of the ballroom. She placed one hand on his shoulder then the other in his hand as they waltz with the crowd around them. She smiled at Iden as his face etched into a small one. 'She's beautiful.' he thought to himself before letting her extend out to the people beside them and turning around to switch partners.

"How's the progress my friend?" Arno asked sheepishly as him and Iden waltzed together.

Iden rolled his eyes a bit and laughed. "Did it ever occur that she may not be interested?"

Arno laughed. "My friend lighten up, she's far more interested than the eye could see." he gestured to her as she glanced at them from time to time.

The crowd stopped as they watched Iden and Arno waltz in the center of the ballroom as if amused at the sight of two men dancing with one another.

"Shall we give them a show or a quick end?" Arno looked to Iden before spinning him out then pulling him back in.

"Why not my friend." Iden smirked as Arno spun under Idens arm and unsheathed his hidden blade as Iden did the same.

They danced in a circle before colliding their blades together as they waltz close again, quickly Iden pulled back and swung his blade at Arno neck before he back flipped and swung his into Idens leg, Iden did a somersault and landed behind Arno before the two joined hands in waltzing once again. The crowd gasped and cheered the two before they twirled off then met in the center and joined one of their hands together before lifting it up and bowing at the crowd's cheers.

Arno looked to Iden as he breathed heavy. The two smiled before walking to the refreshments laid out on the grand table. "That was quiet interesting." Iden stated as he picked up a glass of wine.

"Agreed my friend." Arno drank from his glass as he looked up to see Élise wave at him. "Excuse me." he smiled and trotted towards Élise before embracing her and starting a conversation.

Iden smirked then took another sip of wine.

"That was quiet entertaining." the woman who danced with him before walked up beside him.

He smiled. "Just something we're used to as you would presume."

"Ahh but nonetheless entertaining." she laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" she looked to Iden as he set down his empty glass.

"Iden Solove, My fair lady." he bowed slightly and kissed her hand.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." she smiled.

"And what is yours if I may?"

"Helena Atenio." she watched him pick up two more wine glasses then hand one to her.

"Nice to meet you." he tipped up his glass to her before taking a sip.

* * *

The two grew quiet fond of each other as the nights passed of the royal party, on the last night she kissed him before taking leave to Paris her hometown. Idens heart felt warm from her soft touch, he waited days even weeks for her to reply to his letters and even so she became a part of the order and decided to move to France as she felt feelings were developing for Iden as well.

One bright day came their wedding, the Sun glisten through the windows and banquets of flowers as they lined the churches walls.

Arno brought them their rings and stood back in a sheepish smile as they said their I do 's, for once Iden looked happier than the time Arno accidentally leap of faithed into a wagon full of roses that still had the sharp thistle thorns attached to them. He thought as they walked and waved. "Good Times." he smirked after walking behind the crowd waving as they got in the carriage. Arno jumped up onto the crates outside the church and waved at Iden as he turned his head around.

Arno smiled as his hand slowly fell to his side.

_4 years since their wedding_, they were almost inseparable. They did assassination contracts together and alone from time to time, sometimes Helena would leave Arno and Iden for them to have time to catch up as she had other business to attend to. The days seemed bright..they thought.

"I'll be back in three months' time my love." Helena said as she picked up her sword.

"Do you need to go alone? The north isn't as it used to be." Iden held out a hand to her with concern filling his eyes.

She looked to him and grabbed his hand.

"You needn't not to worry." she kissed his lips and smiled.

"I love You." he whispered as he rubbed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"And I you." she smiled once again then leaned close, hugging Iden around his neck and kissing his lips before turning around and leaving.

* * *

_Month of snow fall, 1792. Three months later._

"Master Arno." a man whispered as he stepped beside him.

"Yes?" Arno raised an eyebrow as he looked at the courier and the note in his hand.

"I have news from the north."

"Well what is it?" Arno questioned before the courier leaned in close and began whispering the news in his ear.

Arno's eyes widen as he pulled away from him and stood motionless.

"It'd be best if you delivered it to him." he handed Arno the note before bowing slightly and leaving.

Arno's heart filled with grieve as for he did not want to be the bringer of this news to Iden.

Arno knocked on the dark wooden door then opened it before Iden could even speak, he looked to Arno with a confused look before smiling. "My friend what is it?"

Arno tucked the note behind him for the time being as he stepped forward to sit down on the edge of Idens desk.

"Iden.." he paused. "May we speak." he peeked up his eyes from the shadow under his hood.

"Of course." Iden sat on the desk beside Arno.

He waited a minute before clearing his throat.

"I..bring you news." Arno began as he took out the note.

"Its from the north.."

"Were Helena is?" Iden looked to the note then back to Arno's gaze as he not once met his.

Iden took the note and broke the wax seal on it then began reading. His whole being shifted the more he read, he looked away before reading the end as his eyes clouded with tears.

"Iden,.." Arno placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is she really gone?" Idens voice shook slightly.

Arno sat in silence before gripping Idens shoulder as tears streamed down his face, Iden crumbled up the note and tossed it to the door then looked up at Arno before shaking his head in disbelief and sobbing as he covered his eyes with one hand. Arno pulled him in close and held his companion, letting him sob into his shoulder as others would have just apologized for his lose.

Arno didn't care how he looked to the other wealthy assassin's as they passed by the door and peered into the opening, he cared and loved for Iden in his times of distress or time of need. He felt it was his job to make sure he was okay and he enjoyed those times since they were children.

Arno pulled Iden back and looked into his teary eyes.

_"I promise I'm here to stay with you, my friend."_

* * *

_**just a quick chapter to have a understanding of how long Iden and Helena were together before her death, if you wish to learn more about Arno i will add more chapter with him as for the mean time we fallow Idens life but do not fret for things get better as the story progresses. reviews are appreciated.**  
_


	8. Chapter VIII The Return

**Chapter VIII **

**The Return**

Iden came across the old abandon town from before, he remembered the creature that devoured the driver and how he killed it with one punch to its hideous face. Iden smirked in amusement as he thought of the power he felt when he killed it. He walked through the old scaffolding in curiosity leaving his horse by the well that sat in the middle of the town. Pushing aside vines and spider webs he discovered a lache attached to the wall, without thinking he reached and pulled down the lache activating turning dials and the sound of the door descending into the ground. Iden pulled his hand back and studied the door way that lead further into darkness. He proceeded with caution not lighting a torch to light the walls as his vision was all he needed, he could see the outlines of the objects within the room with ease as his eyes glowed a deep crimson.

Iden felt somehow the markings etched on the walls were familiar as he ran his hand across the cold stone. He looked into the distance as he heard the vines move from the far corner causing one of the stones to fall off of the damaged pillar. Iden's ears twitched as he cleared his mind, enhancing his hearing beyond any creature. In a faint pattern he heard breathing shorten and stop as whatever it was leaned to the edge to observe Iden from the distance, he turned towards the being and glared into its shadow slowly Iden could see its heart beating as if he was seeing right into it, its skeleton, the blood stream branching off its heart, he could see it in motion as it pumped blood. Whatever it is its human, he thought.

Iden stepped back and disappeared into the darkness, causing the being to stand up and walk closer as it thought Iden had left. He appeared behind the being without it noticing Iden standing behind him, he reached out and turned the being around quickly startling it.

"NO DON'T KILL ME!" it shouted as it cowered to the ground in fear.

"Who are you?" Iden stared down at its fragile build.

"I..I am Igor..I am here to serve you." He shuddered as he rose to his feet and bowed.

"I don't need anyone to serve me." Iden turned and began walking away.

"Wait! I can assist you in your travels, I can bring you blood.." he out stretched a hand to Iden.

He stopped and stood still. "As I've said I am in no need of your service." Iden glared over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness.

"Master will need Igor soon." He stood watching the darkness as it swallowed his being.

* * *

Iden saddled his horse and left the ghostly town in his return to the Liberian once more. Within a few hours he reached the front gates of the library, descending from his horse he entered the golden gates and into the large building. Silence stood as if the books were the only company he entered.

"You return." The old man walked around the stacked books.

"I've only come searching for other knowledge." Iden starred into the man's eye as he set his gaze upon Iden.

"Aye no doubt you would come back searching for new knowledge… But of what used would it be to one if he already apart of the darkness." The old man paced in front of Iden and looked over to the torches that lined the walls.

"You know nothing." Iden spat before walking into the familiar part of the library.

He picked up a book from the pile from before and began reading more of the others who also lived in the dark as he. An hour passed, silence was nothing but as Iden finished reading the book and placing it into the stacked books. He looked around the stacks of books expecting the librarian to stop him before leaving. He let out a breath of air and headed towards the door.

"Leaving are we?" the Liberian stepped out from behind Iden.

"I have no further business hear." Iden turned with his eyes locked on the Liberians other eye that was now open.

"Ah, but do you not understand..you don't belong amongst this world." His gaze changed as his face began to shift.

"What do you mean old man.." Iden's eyes became fixed in a serious gaze.

Before Iden could react the Liberian picked up a torch and smashed it into the side of his face catching him on fire as the Liberian threw oil onto him. "BURN DEVIL!" he shouted as Iden backed away screaming.

He began chanting along with holding a cross in front of him.

Iden swung his cape until it burned into ash, Iden could feel his skin boil and melt as the flames engulfed his being. He kneeled as the flames began to fade revealing Iden's figure

He stood to his feet with angered etched across his face as the skin reanimated itself from the bone.

"DEMON!" the Liberian shouted as Iden walked closer to him with an evil glare in his eyes.

"I SEE FOR WHAT YOU ARE! YOU CANNOT DENY YOU STEAL THE LIFE OF THE HELPLESS!" he backed away in fear as he held the cross in front of him.

Iden stood in front of him and glared at the silver cross in the Liberians hand.

"You do not belong amongst the living for you are nor living or dead." He looked into Iden's crimson eyes before he grabbed hold of the cross catching it on fire.

Iden gritted his teeth as it burned in his hand before the Liberian let go almost falling to the ground in fear. The Liberian kept chanting aloud as Iden dropped the melted cross, and looked to him as death filled his eyes.

Iden picked up the Liberian by his neck gripping tightly as he lifted him up to stare into his eyes. "You cannot kill without judgment devil!" the Liberian shouted as he tried to break free of Iden's grip.

"You're denying the devil his silence." Iden whispered with a menacing smile.

The Liberians eyes widen as Iden stretched his mouth revealing fangs before violently biting into his neck, draining him lifeless.

Iden dropped the corpse then wiped the blood from his mouth and chin as he breathed out heavily. He heard a crunching noise from behind as he stared into the corpse. The sound of steel unsheathing filled the room before Iden glanced over his shoulder at a hooded figure.

"Iden." The familiar voice echoed through his head as he turned slowly to face the figure.

"Arno?.."

* * *

_**review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**_


	9. Chapter VIIII Sewn Together

**Chapter VIIII**

_**Sewn together**_

"Iden." The familiar voice echoed through his head as he turned slowly to face the figure.

"Arno?.." his gaze softened at the sight of his forgotten friend. It's been years since he's seen his face, he was older as Iden could tell from the scar that stretched across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Iden questioned.

Arno walked slightly to the side as he starred into Iden's once familiar face, the blood still smeared across his chin and lips as he mercilessly killed the old man. Arno eyes fixed into an unfamiliar gaze as he stopped and observed the dead body from the distance, ignoring Iden's question. Iden looked to the ground as his gaze became stern, the Liberian laid in motionless fear as the flesh from his neck was ripped open from violent anger that filled himself. Iden looked from the corpse to Arno slowly realizing what he's become. Arnos gaze starred into Iden's being as he watched Iden shift as he began to understand the horrors he brings.

His mind flooded with the memories they shared only to be stopped by the last he had of him. Tattered and old as Iden looked to his torn clothing his eyes gazed at Arnos scar as he began walking towards him.

"All these years and your still the same monster I remember." Arno's voice was harsh as he held his sword in one hand.

Iden scuffed then looked to the small droplets of blood on the floor.

"Why haven't you fled?" Arno stood right in front of him with a serious gaze set upon him.

"I did.. But your bastard brotherhood insists to keep sending men my way." Iden spat but his voice kept calm.

"Am I a bastard? What did you do for them to send men after you.."

"I don't remember."

Arno's anger raged as he kicked over a large stacks of books sending a loud crashing noise threw the library.

"GODDAMMIT IDEN THINK! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER KILLING ONE OF OUR OWN! A MASTER ASSASSIN AT THAT! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE FEAR YOU GAVE ME AS I WATCHED YOU SELFLESSLY KILL HIM?!" Arno's voice roared through the room and threw Iden's head as he stood motionless.

Arno let out a loud breath before shaking his head.

"What will you do..will you fight me like the others..or will you stand there like a frightened child." Iden's tone was deep and emotionless but it tugged at Arno's rage causing him to stand in silence.

Iden watched him for a moment before turning around and scuffing at Arno's anger.

Without a minute to pass Arno let his rage control him as he attacked Iden, cutting his back with his blade before Iden turned and pushed Arno into another tall stack of books knocking them to the ground. Arnos face was fixed in tight lines as he stood up and charged again, dodging Iden's claws as he spun around and cut his side. Iden stood still then watched as the blood trickled on the floor causing him to grit his teeth tightly before turning around and stopping Arno's blade from impaling his shoulder. Iden's eyes grew darker as he picked up Arno by his throat to let him dangle off the ground as Iden looked into his eyes.

Arno kicked Iden in his side before dropping to the ground and stabbing Iden's leg. Angered Iden grabbed Arnos knife and tossed as he grabbed his shoulders and bite into Arnos neck.

Arnos eyes widen but his body sat lifeless as Iden savored his blood, slowly in taking it as he watched memories flood into his mind of Arnos past until finally pulling away as he felt Arnos body heat drop.

Iden fell to his knees as he felt the blood drip from his chin.

Arno gasped and choked before leaning against the books stacked behind him as he found sign of comfort.

"You can't return to France you idiot.." Arno choked up as he watched Iden lick the blood from his lips.

"Then perhaps the brotherhood should have considered that before they killed Amelia." Iden hissed.

Arno choked and tried to wipe the blood around his neck. "Amelia?"

Iden's eyes softened slightly at Arnos tone.

"She was a woman..who cared for me the past few years." Iden whispered as he looked to the ground.

"Did you care for her?" Arno rubbed his neck.

"I almost loved her." Iden looked to the torches as they began to flicker as their light died out.

Arno coughed and sat back in pain.

"I wasn't informed that they killed a woman..perhaps they kept details like that out of their..orders."

Iden looked to Arno as he tried to pick himself up.

"I..I must return to France.." Arno gasped then tried to walk towards the door but fell on his knees before passing out.

Iden slowly walked over and pick up Arno only to set him up right against the books as he slept. He studied his face as the once familiar Arno was now consumed by the brotherhoods poisonous ways, it's not like how it was in the times before the brotherhood had become corrupt and it was time to put their ways to an end.

_"Your such a fool dear friend.."_

* * *

_**Arno Returns! Apologies for the slow update the story had to be fixed, Iden is not pleased with the brotherhood now that he sees whats happen to Arno after those years. Stay tuned!** _


	10. Chapter X Through Deaths Arms

**Chapter X **

_**Through Deaths Arms**_

Arnos head jerked forward as it hung low before his eyes fluttered open. Nothing but darkness filled his vision as he tried to pick himself up, pain surged through his skull and wounds as he felt them start to tear open. Arno wrinkled his nose as he felt around his side, he was wrapped delicately in bandages as He ran his fingertips down his side. His feet felt heavy Walking slowly into the darkness only to see a small light twinkling at a distance, Arno felt his foot slip as his balance fell

"AHUH!" his teeth gritted together as he wriggled in pain. He felt somehow hallow as if his mind was completely elsewhere and his body wandered endlessly.

"Arno.."

Arnos head snapped up as the voice echoed in his head, picking himself up slowly he walked towards the source of the whispers only to see a figure standing in the distance.

"Arno..."

"Where is she Arno.."

The voices grew louder as the figure grew closer.

"Can you hear her.."

"Can you save what is dear.."

Arnos eyes blurred as tears streamed down his face. He began backing away gripping the side of his head.

"Can you feel death.."

The figures shadow lightened as he stood in front of Arno. Arnos face set in tight lines as he looked into the figures cold red eyes, anger filled him. "Iden..Iden Dimmit.." Arno slammed his fist into the ground as he looked up to the emotionless stare Iden had upon him.

"YOU.. WHY!"

Arno's voice echoed before Iden silenced him by gripping his throat.

Iden's eyes were deep and blood ridden as he stared into Arnos, his head flinched back as he pulled Arno close licking his lips.

"Can you feel death breathing down your neck..." Iden smiled wickedly.

Arno's vision blurred as he fell unconscious.

"Can you..?"

* * *

"AHH!" Arno lunged forward as he violently threw his dagger into the shadows. His heart was beating rapidly as beads of cold sweat covered his forehead, Arno let out a deep breath before relaxing back against the stacks of books. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt restless and almost drained of life it seemed, he thought.

"Your awake." the silence was broken by a deep voice.

Arno glanced over to the direct the voice came from. Out of nowhere Iden drops from the shadows above, landing in front of Arno's gaze.

Arno's face twisted as he stared into Iden's pale complexion he was no longer a familiar face but one of a known killer. Arno's thoughts filled with hatred as he stood up.

"You're not well." Iden glared at Arno's pain as he flinched and tripped walking towards Iden.

"Get out of my way.." Arno's voice hissed then pushed Iden aside.

Iden turned slightly to watch as Arno picked up his sword then continue walking towards the door.

"It is nightfall..perhaps you should reconsider leaving until daybreak." Iden's fangs protruded from his mouth as he smiled slightly.

Arno looked back over his shoulder and glared at Iden before spitting on the ground then scuffing at his tenderness.

"Tsk tsk..Victor.." Iden appeared in front of Arno only to startle him as he looked into his bloodlust eyes.

"Did you think you could kill me.." Iden's face began to changed and warped into that of a demons as wings ripped through his cape.

Arno backed away in fear as the demon grew larger in size and growled.

_"Poor Victor...victors so fragile so ..."_ the creature smiled menacingly. _"Delicious."_

_"Could mortals live by a creed in order to fight for what's good in their eyes.."_ the creature paced in front of Arno. _"Could there be a fault or perhaps a poison in that creed that kills the light once shined through the darkness.."_ the demon stopped pacing then turned its head to Arno. _"Or perhaps every Ray of light dies in the end.."_ the creature smiled as Arno stood in with strained fear.

The creature turned and walked towards Arno backing him into the wall then slamming his fist against the old stone work.

_"Every light dies Victor..the darkness is more accepting..it breathes into you and welcomes you with its dark embrace."_ the creature smiled before looking into Arnos eyes.

"Never...never will I be what Iden has become.." Arno's voice shook as the demons face fixed in tight lines.

_"Then perhaps death is to kind for you..Victor."_ with that a dark void opened behind Arno before the creature pushed him back into the void screaming as he fell for what seemed like an eternity. He felt darkness leave his being as if taking it back from him. Arnos eyes snapped open as his chest fell in rapid motions, his eyes scanned the room before finally settling upon Iden as he kneeled down in front of him.

"Bad dream?" Iden's voice was calm as he pressed a damp rag against Arno's forehead.

Arno grabbed his wrist and stared into his eyes. Iden sighed then pulled his wrist away as he sat down on the cold ground.

"You were close to dying..I've been taking care of your wounds since you seem to pick at your bandages." Iden smiled slightly before Arno stopped pulling on the bandages.

He nodded his head and stared into Iden's eyes but felt at ease as it seemed he had no intention on harming him. Arno thought.

"Thank you.." Arno's voice shook slightly as he was still trying to figure out what happened.

Iden looked to Arno as his smiled faltered.

Perhaps his friend wasn't going to return to himself anymore. Iden thought.

Arno looed to the blood soaked rags in the bowl beside them then glanced back to Iden.

"Am i..one of them..?"

Iden looked over his shoulder as he stood up and picked up the bowl to dispose of it.

"no." his voice was harsh as he walked away from Arno, throwing the bloodied rags into the fire and returning the bowl to the table near Arno.

"_I would have killed you if you were."_ Iden stated with an emotionless stare.

* * *

**Arno is not a vampire :) a thank you to the reviews on this story! it encourages to write more! review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter XI Dead Roses

**Chapter XI **

_**Dead Roses**_

"Let's go." Iden tossed Arno his coat and weapons causing Arno to give him a confused glare as he picked them up slowly.

"We have ground to cover, weather your with me or no." Iden's tone was almost caring as he watched Arno put on his coat and lift the hood.

Before Iden walked away Arno cleared his throat, stopping him in his tracks.

"What makes you think I would go with you?" Arno stated harshly while he put away his sword.

"You have no choice either way." Iden peered over his shoulder and continued walking to the far table in the corner grabbing a black cloak with fur around the edge, quickly he threw it over his left shoulder and tied it to the rest of his armor.

Arno tilted his head. "Where did you get that armor?" his eyes studied the carefully detailed steel and the dragon engraved into the chest plate.

Iden glanced at Arno before picking up to blades and sheathing them onto his back, then tying his long dark hair back into a lose ponytail.

Arno stared into the ground as he waited for Iden. Startling Arno Iden walked passed him without a glance before opening the door to the outside.

"Arno."

His head snapped towards Iden then he jogged to catch up with Iden as he walked into the darkness surrounding them.

"Do you feel anger towards me still?" Iden said without looking at Arno as he trotted beside him.

Arno thought for a moment before finally speaking. "no..but the whole stealing the life from people still creeps me out."

Iden laughed slightly then looked to Arno as he smiled.

"It's been too quiet without you friend." Iden whispered.

"Aye, perhaps you should know what the brotherhood has been up to in your absence." Arno looked to Iden. "They found an artifact that possess the power to bring back the dead..im not sure if this is a fools tale but they sent me to the Liberian to find more about this artifact but I stumbled upon you instead.."

Iden stopped for a moment. "Why were you angered?"

Arno stopped and stared into the ground. "Iden. They took her away..they took Elise.." his voice shook slightly.

Iden frowned slightly at Arnos tone as it softened, Elise was to be wed to Arno the last time he saw him.

"Where?" iden looked up into Arno's hood. "…she won't be harmed they assured me.." Arno continued walking as he grew silent. Iden stared into Arnos figure as he walked slightly ahead of him.

* * *

Silence sat between them as they slowly walked through the woods, nothing not even the sound of the animals were even in ears reach as the whole scenery around them stood frozen. Iden's eyes deepened into a dark blood color as he stood still listening to the surroundings.

"What is it?" Arno whispered over Iden's shoulder.

Iden shut his eyes and tilted his head back then withdrew a breath of air and breathed out slowly.

"We're not alone."

"Of course we're not, we are in the woods." Arno stated.

Iden gave Arno a harsh look. "No you fool. There is something here that also belongs to the darkness."

Arnos being shifted as he looked to Iden before the silence broke to the sound of a large tree limb snapping from the top of a tree.

"When I tell you to run, do not look back." Iden's voice was serious as spine chilling. Arno thought.

"What about you?"

"I will catch up." He smiled slightly but faltered as a low growling filled the area around them.

"Arno."

Slowly the figure got bigger, much larger than any known man as it stood on two legs.

Quickly Iden turned his head and stepped in front of Arno

"Run. Fast." With that Arno jolted back the way they came but cut into the trees as he ran from the scene, only to stop as he was far enough away to watch from the distance.

Iden watched as the large figure came into the moonlight, its body was covered in dark fur that stood up on its back, its large claws were still drenched with the scent of fresh blood as Iden's eyes fixed upon the red liquid then to its large face, nothing of it was human. Perhaps part man, part wolf. Iden thought as the beast growled revealing large teeth.

Slowly the beast shrank into a man, making Iden somewhat confused as he's never seen a beast like this of all the creatures' he's seen.

The man laughed with a wicked smile across his face.

"Iden!" his voice was gruff as he walked forward outstretching his arms.

"The man France so wants dead! What a pleasure to finally meet you!" he bowed slightly.

"Who are you?" Iden spat.

The man paced to the side and lifted up his arms "I am Van Debache." His eyes glowed under the shadows casted across his face, bright silver. Iden thought.

"It seems you've stumbled across my hunting grounds." He smiled delightfully as he licked the blood from his fingertips.

"Hunting grounds?" Iden slowly plucked a poison dart from his belt and held it behind him.

"ahh yes, these are my woods, any human or animal that walks in is only but another meal." he glared a t Iden as he crouched down.

Iden scuffed as a small smile etched across his face. "And if that being was not human?"

The man tilted his head and sniffed the air before standing up and smiling.

"Ahh..so it is." He walked closer as his eyes filled with amusement. "Who is your master, vampire?" his voice deepened as he plucked a rose from the ground.

"None have power over my being." Iden spat.

He laughed before appearing in front of Iden smiling slightly as he stroked the fur on his armor. "..None have power..do you command yourself then vampire?" He placed the flower into the tied string before stepping back. "Tell me Iden.. Do you feel sorrow when you drain the life from your helpless foes?" the man's eyes stared into Iden's as he walked to Iden's side.

"no." Iden stated without hesitation.

"Ahh..then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I took care of our little sparrow in the trees over there." He pointed to Arno as he began walking slowly towards him. Iden's eyes fixed in anger as he saw Arno up in the tree not far from them. 'Fool!' Iden thought as he watched the man's eyes turn golden before turning away from Iden and running, savagely he ripped the skin from his body as his being morphed and shifted into a beast. Quickly Iden ran after the beast to keep him from reaching Arno.

Arno's eyes widen as he saw the beast began to run after him, without haste he ran to the end of the branch and jumped through the trees to try and escape the beast. Howls broke through the night sky as other werewolves came into sight, one knocked Iden into a tree before he was in arms reach of the beast pursuing Arno. "AGH!" Iden felt his ribs break as he slammed through the tree. Angered Iden jumped to his feet as the werewolf came face to face with him just as the beast was ready to bite off Iden's head he grabbed hold of the beast's jaws and fought against its vast strength as it tried to jerk away. Without mercy he ripped the jaws apart, causing the beast to let out a scream as it quickly died. Iden's face twisted as angered filled his being, his eyes glowed a dark crimson as he looked to all the werewolves surrounding him.

Arno looked back only to see the large black beast ripped through the branches behind him as he began to lose his strength and slow down. Feeling his foot slip aafter he jumped from the last branch his being cracked against the branch as he tried to catch it but missed it, slowly he felt his wound open as he hit another branch before viciously landing on his back on the cold ground below.

"ack..agh.." Arno's mouth filled with blood then slowly dripped from the sides of his mouth his body laid motionlessly paralyzed.

The beast jumped down from the trees above landing by Arno then shifting back into his human form, he smiled down upon Arno.

"The little birdy fell from his nest. Poor thing." His eyes studied Arno's body as he saw blood pour from his mouth.

"The little birdy is hurt." The man kneeled down beside Arno and placed his hand over Arno's chest. "little birdy will die.." his face was serious before he pulled back his hand and stared into Arnos eyes as he stared back half lidded.

Iden's eyes widen before he realized Arno was nowhere to be found. "no.. " quickly Iden escaped from the small pack of wolves after him, in frantic haste Iden cut through the darkness then finally two figures came into sight in the distance under the moonlight. Iden's heart froze as it took him an eternity it seemed to finally reach the figures only to see the man pull back away from Arno, slowly wiping the blood from his lips. "NO!" Iden's voice echoed through the trees as he came within reach of the man, attracting the other beasts to their location. Quickly Iden threw his hand catching the side of the man's face with his claws then ripping the flesh from it as he pulled away from Iden.

The man disappeared into the night before Iden could strike again. Slowly Iden stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. His heart felt heavy before he slowly walked towards Arno, the blood still fresh dripped from his mouth. Iden could no longer feel his heart beat as he kneeled down beside him, slowly he brushed his hand against his cheek then studied his pale face, lifeless and stiff. Iden's hand trembled at his cold skin.

Slowly the rose fell from his armor as the wind howled through the trees, the petals withered and turned to ashes as it fell into the moonlight.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, I will try to update chapters more often i dont have as much time to write but i will try to update more, Question for the readers- do you ever wonder what Iden or Arno look like in the story? i have drawn up character art for Iden and Arno if interested in knowing what they actually look like in the story let me know!**


	12. Chapter XII Greater Good

**Chapter XII**

_** Greater Good**_

"Heh..you scared the pup off..." Arno smiled as he stared into Iden's eyes half lidded.

Iden smiled softly. "Perhaps."

Arno laughed before violently coughing, splattering blood across his vest.

"If I had just kept running I would not be here now.." he breathed.

Iden looked into Arnos face.

Slowly Arno attempted to sit up but screamed as He felt his cracked rib break off into his insides. "Agh!.. Huh..ah." Arno's chest fell rapidly as his breathing quickened. "Damn.." he laughed. "I've cheated death to many times it seems.."

Iden frowned.

"Arno..I could"

"No." he shook his head slightly.

"Iden, I want to feel the sunrise against my skin again." he stared into Iden's pale complexion before grabbing his hand and gripping it harshly.

"Would you kindly do me that favor?" he breathed.

"Of course." he smiled softly.

Carefully Iden picked up Arno onto his back then carried him towards the horizon. Slowly the light peered over the horizon casting its light over them.

Iden's being began to burn as the light set above them, he gritted his teeth as he felt his skin wisp away.

"Arno I cannot stay.." he stated as his knees felt weak.

His back felt light as he fell to the ground, he looked over his shoulder to see Arno standing there smiling at him.

"I won't be in your shadow Iden." He whispered before the scene around them filled with sunlight, so bright it burned the grass then everything around them.

Iden's face almost became unrecognizable as his skin burned from his face into a thin layer of muscle. His gaze fixed upon Arno then the flames engulfing his being then to the woman that stood behind him.

Iden's eyes fixed on her porcelain face as he outstretched his hand towards her before collapsing, his vision darkened with her face still etched into his mind.

Suddenly Iden snapped awake, laying on the cold hard ground before realizing Arno still bled beside him. He quickly grabbed Arno's face and felt his cold skin against his hands as his being laid stiff beside him.

Iden could no longer see Arno's heart beat as his skin set discolored.

Arno's eyes were stained black like dark voids, Iden slowly shut his eyes before picking him up and carrying him off into the distance.

An hour later he stumbled upon an old building with gold lining the walls and a gold table setting in the middle of the room. Carefully he laid Arno's body onto the table then stared into his blood stained clothes and skin. Untying his black cloak Iden swung it over Arno's body, covering it completely then dropping his weapons beside the table before leaving the room back into the woods.

* * *

Endlessly walking into the shadows casted across the ground as he watched the sunlight stretch over it. His thoughts we're interrupted by hurried footsteps behind him. Quickly Iden turned only to see a hooded figure jump into the air above him with their hidden blade drawn.

Blocking the assassin's attack he grabbed their arm and threw them back sending them flying onto their back.

Soon Iden realized it was a woman, he hair was the color of blood as we're her lips.

Swiftly she ran towards Iden then swung again but missed as he grabbed her throat and lifted her up to the sunlight.

"Let go of me!" she spat.

"Why are you here?" his voice stayed calm.

Without hesitation she pulled a pistol from her belt and fired two shots into Iden's shoulder and chest. Quickly she got away from his grip then kicked him across his face before pulling out a large syringe. Iden stood up as his anger boiled under his skin, he watched as the woman sprinted towards him.

"Forgive me Arno." she whispered as she watched Iden disappear into bats before he appeared in front of her and swept her off the ground then biting into her neck.

"Ngh.." her eyes began to flutter close as She readied the syringe then plunged it into his abdomen sending the dark liquid into his body before her life was drained from her veins.

Iden pulled away harshly as he felt a burning pain fill his chest before he ripped the syringe from his abdomen. He began to walk away but stopped as he glanced into the woman's face, frantically he knelt down beside her then gently moved the locks of hair from her face.

Shocked he pulled his hand back as He realized who she was.

"No..no..no" Iden brushed his hair back then saw the familiar necklace draped around her neck. Carefully he took the necklace before he disappeared into the shadows.

Two men stepped out from behind the trees then slowly walked towards the woman's body. "Will it work?" one of the men whispered as he brushed his hand against the woman's cheek. "For her to give her life away to a monster it will work..even now as we speak."

Sickly his vision blurred as he came in sight of the gold lined building. His chest squeezed and ached as he slowly opened the door only to come face to face with Arno sitting up on the table bare skinned only covered by Iden's cloak.

"Your back." his golden eyes pierced through the shadows into Iden's as he faced him with a wicked smile across his delicate face.

* * *

**What could this mean for Iden? stay tuned! i have character art here on my profile, ****Arnos looks will change since he is positioned strangely in the drawing. I will have more drawn soon with character descriptions! Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	13. Chapter XIII Antidote

**Chapter XIII **

_**Antidote**_

"You look ill Iden." Arno's eyes pierced through the darkness and glowed light small beacons of lights.

Iden glanced at the ground as the sweat from his forehead dripped to the floor. "I'm fine." He stated then leaned against the wall.

"You say that but your body says different." Arno stood up and began walking towards Iden. "Gods cover yourself Arno." Iden glanced away at Arno's bare body.

He laughed. "Forgive me." Quickly he grabbed Iden's black cloak from the golden table and threw it around his waist.

Iden glared into Arno's eyes as he thought for a moment. "Arno.." he paused as he winced in pain. "Your eyes..their.." Iden stood silent as he watched Arno's face break into a wicked smile.

"I feel like I was given new life Iden..He took the pain away before it killed me." He smiled.

Iden's eyes fixed on Arno's fingers as he scrapped his nails across the golden table, slowly Iden stepped back feeling uneasy at Arno's calm smile. 'His heart had stopped..' Iden's mind raced.

'How is he alive..?'

"Iden.." Arno frowned.

"It's not polite to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Arno pulled away quickly from the golden table and strided towards Iden with a mischievous smirk across his face. Iden backed away then moved into the corner of the room where there was only shadows, but Arno followed close behind him before grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

"Oh.." Arno parted his lips as he looked into Iden's eyes.

"Tell me Iden do you feel different?" Arnos glare was hard but his hands laid firm on his shoulders.

"What are you implying Arno?" his face set in confusion as his body began to feel warm.

Without a thought to go by Arno grabbed Iden tightly and pulled him towards the door before violently tossing him outside into the bright sunlight. Iden's eyes widen at the sight of the light beaming from over the trees onto his being, harshly he fell to his knees as his strength gave way.

Expecting the familiar burning sensation to fill his body, slowly he opened his eyes slowly realizing he felt no pain as such. Carefully he lifted his hand to the sunlight as Arno glared from the doorway, watching Iden's every move. His long dark locks blew in front of his face as the wind brushed through it, still carefully observing his hand in the sunlight. "NGH!" his voice grunted as excruciating sharp pain traveled through his abdomen causing his being to crumple to the ground.

Arnos hand brushed the side of his face as he lifted Iden's face up to look into his eyes, "You're poisoned." Arno stated calmly then glared into the warm sun before grabbing Iden's arms and carrying him into the small building.

"AH! NGH..nh.." Iden's eyes began to bleed, like tears the blood streamed down his cheeks as his eye color shifted into a pale color.

Arno carefully helped Iden lay down onto the table before he ripped off Iden's armor and dropped it onto the ground, quickly he ripped through his shirt revealing his chest as he studied the black veins pulsing from the small wound. Arno sniffed the air then looked into Iden's eyes watching as the bloodied tears streamed down his cheeks continuously. His fingernails grew in length as he ran his fingers across Iden's chest. "Hold on okay friend.." He pressed his fingertips into Iden's stomach, cutting through the skin giving the dark liquid a way to leave Iden's blood stream as Arno watched Iden's face squirm and his teeth grit together tightly.

After the dark liquid bleed out Arno pulled his hand back and smelled the blood dripping from his fingers. Thinking for a moment's time it quickly dawned in his thoughts. 'This..'

Arno paused then stared into Iden's sleepily eyes recognizing the once familiar pale color. 'This is an antidote..'

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of roses. The moon stood high and full surrounded by the darkness of night with few glimmers of silver twinkling in the sky. 'Do you feel darkness?..' the candles flickered by the bed side, slowly their flames died with each passing hour as he laid still in his bed. His dark hair fanned out on the pillow, his skin was sun kissed by the slightest color and his eyes..pale beacons of ice as they watched the small specs of dust fall from the ceiling. Everything stood still, like a slow-motion movement the objects around his seemed to stop in midair as he sat up. Rubbing his hand across his mouth before a woman with long dark beautiful hair sat up behind him. Carefully she feathered kisses across his shoulder, reminding him of his tenderness as the scars on his back stood out against the candlelight. "Is this a dream?" his lips parted slightly as he looked steadily into his hand. The woman smiled slightly then pulled his cheek so he was looking into her grey eyes.

"No silly."

His eyes set into confusion and sadness before he pulled away.

"What troubles you my love?" the woman grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Do you not remember Helena?.." He looked over his shoulder with soft eyes. "You do not walk amongst the living anymore, nor have you for seven years." He stated harshly before getting up.

Offended she watched in silence as Iden looked into the old Victorian mirror. "Do you no longer enjoy my company in your dreams my love?" her soft features became strained.

Iden watched the candlelight flicker before turning towards Helena, slowly he walked back and sat beside her.

"Forgive me, I do not mean harsh words." Gently he kissed her hand.

Helena smiled then kissed his lips, softly she deepened the kiss making him forget his troubled mind as she laid him down onto the dark fur blankets. The tender touch he once knew grew in his mind as he became calm into the night, by dusk they laid in a tangled mess of blankets as Iden held her close to his chest. Iden watched as the sun began to peer over the horizon slowly the light spilled into the windows as moments passed by.

"here." She placed a necklace into Iden's hand as she sat up to look into his face.

"So you think of me when you are troubled." She smiled softly.

"Helena..I"

"Shh.." she pressed her fingers against his lips before gently kissing his cheek, faintly her being faded into a burst of white butterflies that disappeared into the sunlight. Iden's eyes watched as the sunset above the horizon, he looked at the silver cross necklace in his hand before smiling softly.

_'I love you.'_

"Once I knew only_** darkness**_ and stillness... my life was without past or future... but a little_** light**_ from the life of another fell into my hand that clutched at emptiness, and my heart leaped to the rapture of _living again_."

* * *

**I have more concept art for Iden and Helena and will have them done soon :) If you still don't know what happened to Arno Or Iden..stay tuned! To answer a few questions about Arno, yes his eyes were originally brown and Iden is not quit himself after his encounter with the mysterious woman. Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Update Second Half

**UPDATE**

**For those of you still following this story or are interested in the ****next part**** I have been writing and twisting the plot thus making the story longer in my absence of posting updates. **

**The ****Second and possible last half of the story**** is called ****_City Of The Dead_****. **

**This story will continue in the second half as leaving the readers to wonder about the ending in the last chapter gave me the idea to ****_further the plot line and possibly carrying the story into centuries_****.**

**_Any questions about the story feel free to ask_**** as I will answer any confusion in the characters well being.**

**Thanks for the Reviews and Faves!**


End file.
